


If you want me to punch you in the throat

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, BAMF Lydia, Banshee Lydia Martin, F/M, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott rushes to Lydia's aide when he hears her scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want me to punch you in the throat

Scott could hear the banshee’s scream from his place in class and he was out of it in a second, not caring what Finstock had to say on The Great Lacrosse Fail of Last Night. 

He saw Isaac look to him, but Scott shook his head, already out the door and going, getting out his phone to text the pack in a group text that he had it covered and if he needed back up, ask Stiles.

He was running faster then he ever had, thinking of  _Lydia_  in danger. he’d realized some where along the way he loved her and losing her just wasn’t an option. Not ever. 

He raced to her, trying to pick up her heartbeat, following her scent, trying to track her.

He finally picked up on it by the time he was in the preserve, and listened for her heart. It was racing, whatever was happening had the sound of bones crunching and broken cut off screams. 

He increased his speed, desperate to get to her, mind spinning and the need to protect her stronger than anything.

He saw the small cabin and he could smell blood and pain and Lydia’s intoxicating perfume. 

"LYDIA!" He cried as he came bursting only to stop dead in his track when he saw Lydia swinging a metal base ball bat.

"Who knew Stiles was right about metal baseball bats?" She smirked, hair just a little wild and a bruise blossomed on her cheek. He went to her, ignoring the mangled Omega on the ground, taking her into his arms and almost crushing her in a hug. 

"I heard you scream, I came immediately!" He said to her. 

"Yeah! That asshole got mud on my skirt, Scott!" She said, flailing a little before sighing and hugging him back. "I can handle myself, McCall," She grumbled.

"I know," Scott chuckled. "I just worry, I love you." And there was that gushing thing he’s bad about.

Lydia stiffened before relaxing and laughing a little. “Love you too, Scott, now I have to go get this stain out of my skirt and you need to tear that guy apart for ruining it!” 

She tried to pull away but Scott held on. “Lydia, I can’t leave you alone now, are you kidding me? I’m so worked up over someone getting to you—”

She punched him in the throat.

Scott choked on the air he was breathing, releasing her to rub his throat and cough and try to get air back in.

"I can take care of myself, I’ll see you later, lovebug," She smiled and walked out, leaving Scott gasping for breath. Yeah, he was so in over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr ohcaptainstilinski


End file.
